The Demon Exorcist
by Arnold Fiend
Summary: Follow Naruto as he fights his inner demons while facing off against the Millennium Earl and his army of Akuma.


Komui sat behind his desk with his fingers folded under his chin. He watched silently as the young exorcist in front of him went over the information he had just received.

"So there's a swordsman that has lived for over a thousand years in this arena?"

"That's correct Allen. Or at least that is what the locals believe. It does however sound like the work of Innocence. That is why I sent Kanda to Rome a week ago. Since then I haven't been able to contact him or the finder that was with him. I would like to send you, if you're up for the task."

Allen nodded in the affirmative which got a smile out of Komui.

"Excellent. Here is the information about the mission. Well you should get packed; I'll tell the ferryman to prepare a gondola for you."

Allen took the papers from Komui and left out of the room. When the door closed a figure appeared from the shadows and spoke to Komui.

"I assume you want me to accompany him on his mission." Komui didn't seem alarmed by the sudden appearance of the young man he did however give him a long look over.

The man looked to be of about twenty years of age. His blonde hair was long and spikey. A black head band with a metal plate kept it from being too unruly but did allow for two bangs to fall on either side of his face. He was dressed in the standard black and silver robes that all exorcists wore; complete with boots and gloves. Wrapped around his face was a large orange scarf that covered the bottom half of his face. His eyes were two different colors one being a deep blue and the other a fierce red. The two orbs seemed to dance in the dimly lit room of Komui's office; shining with a guarded look of mischief.

"You just got back Naruto. Why are you in such a hurry to leave again? I'm beginning to think you just don't like me." Komui's pout made Naruto roll his mismatched eyes.

"You called me down here, if you don't remember. Besides, I know that your sister has requested to be placed on any mission you give to Allen. And you, being the completely controlling and crazy brother that you are, wouldn't let her leave unless you were sure that nothing would happen to her."

Komui laughed in embaressment at being found out so easily. His eccentric way of dealing with his little sister was infamous among all exorcists. It didn't surprise him that Naruto had heard about it in his five years away.

"Of course, my sweet little Lenalee was persistent about being placed on this assignment when she found out that I intended to send Allen. Not that I don't trust Allen with my sister's safety, but I figured it would be better to err on the side of caution."

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that Allen can see Akuma." Naruto said coolly.

Komui frowned slightly at that statement. It seemed that the young man in front of him still had his suspicions about his conscription into the Exorcists.

"Naruto, I trust you. If you say that the situation is under control, I believe you. This is just for Lenalee's safety; it's not a way for me to keep tabs on you two."

Naruto didn't say anything as he made his way towards the door. Before he could completely exit Komui spoke out.

"You're not alone anymore, Naruto. You have an entire order of family now."

Naruto either didn't hear him or didn't deem it necessary to respond as he shut the doors behind him; leaving Komui alone in his office.

"Maybe those two can help you understand that, finally." Komui spoke softly to himself.

Naruto grabbed his pack from the ground in his room. Luckily he had not unpacked yet; a testiment to how recently he had arrived. Pulling the pack over his shoulder Naruto turned when he heard the voice of his companion.

"**Are we finally leaving?"**

Looking down at the voice's origin, Naruto was greeted by a red fox about the size of a large dog. Its nine tails swayed lazily behind it as it stared up at Naruto with red slitted eyes.

"Only temporarily. I think we're going to be here for longer than I thought, Kyuubi." The fox gave a low growl at that thought. Naruto was quick to placate.

"Don't worry; I'm sure there will be plenty of Akuma for you to dine on."

That seemed to do the trick as the two made their way out of the room and trekked down the halls of the base. They walked in a comfortable silence that Naruto was used to. Kyuubi rarely initiated conversation and only responded as it saw fit. They balanced each other right out. Kyuubi's usual stoic and sometimes hostile demeanor made Naruto calmer over the years. And in turn, Naruto's upbeat attitude wore the beast down to the point where it realized it was easier to respond than ignore his former jailor.

"**I'm getting stronger**." Naruto raised an eyebrow at his companion's statement. While it was nowhere near as antisocial as it used to be, the Kyuubi rarely started a conversation; and when it did it was never idle.

"Stronger than what exactly? You've been back to full strength for a while now."

"**Stronger than my former self. With every meal I grow more powerful." **

Naruto knew it meant that it was closing in on the Juubi's strength which, while alarming, was not a surprise to Naruto. Feeding on the bodies of the Akuma seemed to have an amplifying effect to the Bijuu's strength.

The beast had not looked at Naruto once while it spoke. The two made steady strides down the hallways with no wasted movements; signs that there were deadly predators.

"Okay. And you're saying this to say-"

"**What's to stop me from killing you the moment I get enough power?"**

The fox was now looking directly into Naruto's mismatched eyes, an act the blond reciprocated. Naruto noticed that this was no bluff and that once the Kyuubi felt that it was powerful enough to kill him; it would not hesitate to do so. After a while Naruto spoke, still locking eyes with his former prisoner.

"I'm not so brainless to not have noticed you getting stronger. Nor am I naive enough to think that we are friends."

"**You have not answered my question, boy."** Naruto chuckled lightly as he scratched the back of his head.

"No, I guess I haven't. I was never any good at beating around the bush, so let me make this clear. The only thing stopping you from killing me is me. Don't trick yourself into thinking that I can't take you down at any moment. I am your prison. And I will always be. Consider your current freedom as a form of house arrest."

During his speech Naruto had crouched down so he would be at eye level with Kyuubi. The two remained locked in a deadly gaze until Kyuubi broke it and started walking again. Naruto followed suit with his hands behind his head.

"**I** **sometimes forget that you are the perfect Jinchuriki.**" Naruto laughed a little at that morbid fact. Kyuubi was never one for tact, much like himself.

"I'll always be here to remind you."

Reaching the front entrance, Naruto opened the large doors and the two made their way down the steps.

"**The** **moment you show any sign of weakness**-"Kyuubi's warning was cut off by its blond jailor.

"I know." Naruto didn't seem the least bit worried and the rest of the walk was made in silence.

Allen sat on the gondola that would take him to the nearest train station. After he checked to make sure he had everything he would need, he spoke to the ferryman.

"Okay, I'm ready. You can push off whenever-"

"Move over please."

Looking up, Allen did as he was told and made room for Lenalee. He noticed she kept her head down and did not look in his direction.

'_Komui must have forced her to come. Though I can't imagine him forcing her to do anything she doesn't want to do. She must still be mad about what happened.'_

Shaking his head of those thoughts, Allen spoke to the ferryman once again.

"Okay, you can leave now."

"Sorry, we're still expecting one more." The boatman said while shaking his head. That came as a surprise to both of the young exorcists.

They weren't kept waiting long as two figures made their way to the gondola. One was a blond haired man around their age and the other was a rather large fox with nine tails. Boarding the gondala, the blond took a seat on the bench opposite of Allen and Lenalee. The fox rested at the blond's feet, its tails swaying lightly every now and then.

"Now we can push off." The ferryman said.

As the boat began to coast over the waters, Allen figured it would be a good time to get to know the newcomer.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Allen Walker." Naruto grabbed the outreached hand and shook it with a small smile hidden by his scarf.

"Nice to meet you, Allen Walker. The name's Naruto Uzumaki and my companion's name is Kyuubi."

Kyuubi opened its eyes slightly in acknowledgment before closing them again. This made Allen and Lenalee chuckle as it seemed that the fox understood that its name was mentioned. Naruto raised a brow at that but didn't say anything. Instead he opted to stare at the only female on the boat.

"I guess I can assume that you don't have a name then, miss?"

Lenalee's face lit up red in embarassment. It seemed that in her giving Allen the silent treatment, she neglected her manners. She shot a small glare at Allen who was trying his hardest not to laugh at her predicament.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. My name is Lenalee, pleasure to meet you Naruto-san." She gave a slight bow from her seated position instead of a handshake.

With the introductions out of the way the passengers fell into a semi uncomfortable silence. Allen decidied to break the tension by trying to learn more about the newest addition to the mission.

"So Naruto-san, I don't believe I have seen you around the base before. Are you new to the Order?"

Lenalee was also curious about the blond's sudden arrival. She prided herself on knowing every exorcist in the base and had not seen Naruto around before. When he was addressed, Naruto opened his eyes and the two were greeted to the sight of his mismatched eyes. Lenalee had to force herself not to gasp at the odd colored eyeballs.

"I guess you could say I'm new to the base. I came here five years ago when I first joined the Black Order. I left shortly after to journey out by myself before Komui recalled me just recently."

"What were you doing on your journey?" Lenalee spoke for the first time since her introduction.

Naruto took a moment to study her. She was beautiful, that much was obvious. She must have the other exorcists tripping over themselves trying to get her attention. Lenalee began to fidget slightly under his gaze. Realizing that he had been staring a bit too long, Naruto answered her question.

"I was training, learning to gain control over my power."

"You mean your Innocence?" Allen asked to which Naruto nodded.

'It wouldn't do well for them to know that I don't have any Innocence. I don't really want to explain how I can kill Akuma without it.' Naruto thought.

Before the conversation could go any further, the ferryman called out.

"We'll be approaching the station soon."

Naruto was relieved at that. He wasn't used to opening up to people anymore. He hadn't done so since he arrived in this world.

'_And I haven't had friends since before that.'_

Kyuubi's low growl jarred Naruto from his memories. Naruto nodded as they passed up Lenalee and Allen who were making a scene in the middle of the station. He figured it was best to let them resolve whatever problem they were having by themselves.

Before he could board the train he was stopped by an attendant who was looking direcly at Kyuubi.

"I'm sorry sir but there are no pets allowed on this train."

"Oh you misunderstand; he is my blind Seeing Eye pet. I'd be lost without him."

The man studied Naruto's eyes for a moment before nodding his head.

"I'm terribly sorry for the delay sir, right this way."

Naruto took a window seat in the middle of the train and waited for the other two to arrive. Lenalee was the first to arrive and she appeared to be midly upset. She sat in the seat across from Naruto and composed herself. Naruto was curious about that but didn't question her. Allen arrived soon after and sat down next to Lenalee. He flashed her a smile which she returned. But Naruto could tell it was forced; whatever she was mad about eariler was not something that could be resolved by one coversation. They soon began talking about the mission specs given to them by Komui.

"A swordsman named Victorio is said to have been sighted in the ruins around the arena. That's impossible right? I mean even with Innocence it should be possible for a man to live one thousand years." Allen's perplexed visage was mirrored by Lenalee.

"There's never been any indication that Innocence can do such a thing. What do you think Naruto-san?"

"I don't think anything is impossible when it comes to Innocence and Akuma."

The other two nodded as they considered his words. They were living in a world where the dead could be brought back to life as hideous monsters; a man living for a thousand years shouldn't be written off as a myth. Allen saw that Naruto did not have any mission specs and questioned him about it.

"Did Komui forget to give you information on the mission Naruto-san?"

"That sounds like my brother." Lenalee shook her head in embarassment.

"It does sound like something he would do but no, he didn't forget to give me the specs. In fact my mission has nothing to do with retrieving Innocence."

That came as a surprise to Allen and Lenalee; if he wasn't going after the Innocence, then why was he here? Seeing the questioning looks he was receiving Naruto decided to give them a half truth.

"My mission is to make sure that all of the exorcists return home safely." His eyes focused on Lenalee and she understood what he meant.

"I see." She said gripping the edges of her clipboard tightly. Allen seemed oblivious to all of this.

"I'm sure that with your help we'll all be fine Naruto-san."

"That's the plan." Naruto said as he leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes. It would be a while before they reached Rome and he wanted to get as much rest as possible.

As Naruto rested and Allen read over the briefing one more time, Lenalee took to staring at the blond. It seemed that his job was just to make sure she was safe. While she understood that her brother had his heart in the right place, she was fully capable of taking care of herself. And to send someone that she had never met before to keep her safe was completely idiotic in her mind.

'_Idiotic that sounds just up Komui's alley.'_

Still there was something strange about Naruto Uzumaki and his pet fox. Lenalee looked down at the fox in question to find it staring at her with cold calculating eyes.

'_Something strange about those two indeed.'_

_**A/N: I noticed that there aren't that many good Naruto/D. Gray Man crossover fics. I'm going to try and change that since there's so much potential for a good story to be had. The next chapter will be longer.**_


End file.
